mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marionette
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 39 |crafted in = Toy Factory |crafting time = 04:00:00 |market cost range = 1,062 - 1,770 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Bamboo |craftingrecipenum1 = 3 |craftingrecipe2 = Cotton |craftingrecipenum2 = 1 |craftingrecipe3 = Rope |craftingrecipenum3 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=14 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Earmuffs |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = 30px|link=String Noodles String Noodles |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Polar Teddybear |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Toy Car }} is the second Toy Factory Crafting Item and overall 39th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Copper Trumpet and Earmuffs. Its market price is 1,062 - 1,770 . It is unlocked at Level 39. Description The Crafting Item is a marionette in the shape of a Furcorn. Its body part bars that control the marionette are made of sticks, presumably provided already by the Toy Factory itself. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship (if its asks for some s). Crafting To craft a , 3 Bamboos ( ), 1 Cotton ( ) and 2 Ropes ( ) is required to be made and be processed in the Toy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a is made, it rewards 14 per collection. Market availability Purchasability tba Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy To mass-produce Marionettes, you'll need to manufacture a lot of Rope, a steady supply of Cotton, and a lot of Bamboo. It is recommended to have three Weavers, but two Weavers is okay. But simply one Weavers is rather difficult. If you have one Weavers, craft one Cotton and two Ropes each time. Craft steady supply of Bamboo. Wait every 100-150 minutes each time, depending on upgrades on the Weavers. If you have two Weavers, craft all Cottons on one Weavers and all Rope on another. If you have enough Cottons, then replace Cotton Weavers with Rope Weavers. Store the spare Cottons well. Craft lots of Bamboo. Wait every 80-120 minutes each time, depending on upgrades on the Weavers. If you have three Weavers, craft all Cottons on one Weavers, all Rope on the two others. Craft lots of Bamboo. Wait every 40-60 minutes each time, depending on upgrades on the Weavers. As for the whether to store or not store, if you have very little or no Crafting Items crafting in the Toy Factory (but as long as it is fewer than 3 hours worth of crafting time left before completely empty Toy Factory), then that should be okay just to make the Marionettes from scratch and not rely on storing them prior to Skyship. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for crafting a single is 6 hours, 34 minutes. Notes *Marionette is the second-to-last Crafting Item to require Bamboo, the most directly required Crafting Item. *Presumably, the Cotton makes the Furcorn body of the Marionette, the Bamboo provides the branch and legs of the Furcorn, and the Ropes provide the marionette ropes. Category:Toy Factory